fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 8 - Cruelty
Inside a warehouse on the far side of Neo Bakugan City, a brawl is taking place between Bruno and a group of shadowed individuals. Both Bruno and Gatlug are battered and bruised, as they are faced by a menacing gorilla-like Bakugan… (Gatlug skids backwards on its feet and is breathing heavily) Bruno) *Breathing heavily* Come on, Gatlug! We can do this! Ability Activate! Gatling Barrage! *Gatlug fires from its machine guns at the mysterious Bakugan* ???) How pathetic. To think, you used to be our leader. Ability Activate. Defensive Maneuvers. *The mysterious Bakugan puts its large hands up to block all of the bullets* Bruno) H-How could you g-guys do this to me?! Marcus, Russell, Vince! We all used to be great friends! Now you’ve turned on me and attacked me with this gruesome Bakugan?! Marcus) Think hardly about what you just said, Bruno. Remember, YOU are the one who abandoned us and joined those pipsqueaks! Now, we can have our revenge thanks to these new “dark” Bakugan that were given to us! Darkus Mashor, attack the traitors! *Mashor charges at Gatlug* Bruno) I won’t let you defeat me! Ability Activate! Gatling Explosion! *Gatlug fires larger bullets from its machine guns at Mashor* Marcus) You don’t deserve to be our leader! Gate Card Open! Dark Firewall! *A wall of purple flames rises between Mashor and Gatlug* (All of the bullets crash into the firewall, causing massive explosions that are sucked into the flames) Bruno) Argh! *Gains an intense orange aura* Advanced Ability Activate! Canine Cannon! *A cannon comes out of Gatlug’s mouth and begins charging a blast* (Gatlug fires a giant blast from its cannon and breaks through the firewall, heading straight towards Mashor) Marcus) This ends here! Ability Activate! Shadow Battery! *Mashor’s fist is covered in shadows as Mashor charges at the blast* (Mashor punches straight through the blast and hits Gatlug’s cannon, causing a massive explosion that envelops both Gatlug and Bruno, returning Gatlug to its ball form) Bruno) *Staggering* No…how could…you be…so…cruel… *Passes out on the floor* Marcus) *Turns around and looks up* Mission accomplished, Master! We have successfully taken down our former Master! Zack) *Walks out from the shadows* Good job, my Bulldogs. Soon, we will have Neo Bakugan City on its knees! >:D ---- The next day, Luke, Will, Tyler, and Bobby are all walking to school as Quinn runs up behind them. Quinn) *Panting* G-Guys! Something’s happened to Bruno! Luke) *Shocked* Quinn! Are you okay? What happened to Bruno?! Tyler) SPILL THE BEANS, BOY! Quinn) *Panting* B-Bruno was attacked by his former gang at a warehouse on the far side of Neo Bakugan City! The Bulldogs now have extremely powerful “dark” Bakugan that they used to severely injure Bruno! After the brawl, Bruno staggered to my doorstep and told me everything that happened! Will) We should go stop the Bulldogs before they harm anyone else! Luke) Sounds like a plan. This’ll give me a chance to bash those Bulldogs’ heads in. GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Valkyrie) Maybe defeating these thugs will help restore our fighting spirit! Bobby) Maybe we’ll find some PONIEZ! *Unithunder comes out of his ball form* Unithunder) NEIGH! Hop onto me, Master Bobby! *Stomps the ground* (Bobby jumps onto Unithunder’s back and they ride towards the warehouse, as Valkyrie picks up Luke, Will, Tyler, and Quinn and flies into the air) Luke) *Looks around* Which way did you say the warehouse is, Quinn? Quinn) *Checks laptop* The warehouse is settled near the harbor on the east side of Neo Bakugan City! Valkyrie) Alright, let’s GO! *Flies extremely fast towards the harbor* (Valkyrie and Unithunder arrive at the entrance to the warehouse at the same time and return to their ball forms as Luke’s group enters the building) Tyler) *Looks around* Woah, this place is a wreck! Will) *Looks around* All of this damage must have been caused by Bruno’s brawl with the Bulldogs! Bobby) *Runs around in circles* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THIS PLACE IS SO BIG! DX Quinn) Bobby has a point. This warehouse is gigantic, and the Bulldogs could be hiding anywhere! There has to be some way we can split up to find them! Luke) *Looks ahead* Well, I think I may have found the solution you’ve been looking for… (Luke, Will, Tyler, Quinn, and Bobby walk up to three large doors that lead off to different directions, with a fourth door shown on the upper level) Tyler) IDEA! We should split up to find the Bulldogs! :D Will) Quinn just said that. .-. Quinn) So, from here, we must split up to cover more ground. If any of us is to encounter one of the Bulldogs, we must battle them until our last breath! Remember, this is for our dear friend Bruno! Bobby) I call dibs on the door in the middle! *Runs through the central doorway, with smoke streaming behind him* Luke, Will, Tyler, & Quinn) *facepalm* Tyler) Alright, let’s go make those puppies cry! *Runs through the door on the right* Will) No one’s gonna stop us! *Runs through the door on the left* Luke) *Sigh* Looks like it’s just you and me, Quinn. Quinn) We’ll go through the fourth door on the top. Maybe that will lead us straight to the thugs’ new leader! (Luke and Quinn run up the stairs on the side of the warehouse to the upper floor, where they enter the fourth door) Meanwhile, Bobby, Will, and Tyler have each individually entered large rooms. (The Bulldog with the yellow mohawk named Vince enters Tyler’s room and approaches him) Tyler) *Gets in fighting position* Imma bust you up, fool! Vince) Heh heh heh! I will skewer you, kid! *Throws a Gate Card to the floor* Tyler & Vince) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Tyler) Ventus Ziperator, stand! *Ziperator comes out of its ball form* Vince) Slice and dice, Pyrus Slashor! *A scrawny ogre covered in red armor with two wrist-mounted blades appears* Tyler) Double Ability Activate! Dancing Swag + Sonic Disks! *Ziperator teleports high into the air, then charges disks made of sound in its hands and throws them down at Slashor* (The Bulldog with the bald head and missing teeth named Russell enters Will’s room and approaches him) Will) *Silently* Rrgh, looks like this guy’s going to be a tough opponent… Russell) *Puts hand to ear* What was that, twerp? Don’t tell me you’re SCARED! *Throws a Gate Card to the floor* Will & Russell) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Will) Darkus Ramdol, stand! *Ramdol comes out of its ball form* Russell) Bash them to pieces, Subterra Bashor! *A hulking brown ogre with huge muscles and gloves made of stone appears* Will) Ability Activate! Rotor Smoke! *Ramdol drives around Bashor, with smoke coming out of its exhaust pipes, and the smoke completely covers Bashor* (Marcus enters Bobby’s room and approaches him whilst Bobby runs around, pretending to be an airplane) Marcus) So, it looks like you’ll be my opponent… Bobby) *Continues running around* I’M AN AIRPLANE, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Marcus) *Angered* Will you cut that out and brawl me already?! Bobby) *Stops* Well, if you really want me to… *Takes his medication and gets a serious expression* I’ll crush you! Marcus) *Gains a shadowy purple aura* THAT’S MORE LIKE IT! >:D Bobby) Hmm, what’s with the shadows? Marcus) *Holds up his fist* HEH HEH HEH! THIS IS THE POWER OF MY DARK BAKUGAN! >:D Bobby) I see, and this is my power! *Gains an intense white/yellow aura* Marcus & Bobby) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Bobby) GO, Haos Unithunder! *Unithunder comes out of his ball form* Marcus) Devour them, Darkus Mashor! *Mashor comes out of its ball form* Bobby) Ability Activate! Lightning Shot! *Unithunder runs and slings a lightning bolt from his horn at Mashor* ---- Luke and Quinn exit from the fourth door out to a very long and wide roof, with several other doors leading to the other rooms. Luke) *Shocked* What the heck?! How did we end up on the roof?! Quinn) Calm down, Luke. This is where the fourth door led us to. According to my calculations, the other doors on this roof lead to the other rooms that our friends entered! Valkyrie) *Opens up* I doubt that the Bulldogs’ leader would go after one of the others, so he/she’s bound to be somewhere up here… ???) Right you are, Pyrus Valkyrie! (A large gust of wind blows through the rooftop, almost knocking Luke and Quinn off-balance as Zack jumps down from a higher ledge) Luke) *Angered* ZACK! Are you the Bulldogs’ new leader?! Zack) *Snickers* That would be correct, my depressed young friend. I’m surprised you actually left the confines of your bedroom after that beating I gave to you! >:D Luke) *Yells* I’m over that loss now, and I have learned the lesson of failure! I know that I can face you again and take you down, right here, right now! Zack) *Smirks* You think so highly of yourself, Luke. How can you be so sure another brawl between the two of us won’t turn out the same as last time? Remember, you’re dealing with a brawling champion! Luke) Err…I won’t back down from you just because you’re a “champion”! What I really want to know right now is, why and how are you leading the Bulldogs?! Zack) It’s so simple, really. Once I defeated Kevin and became the champion, I knew that there was a whole world out there for me to battle against! Countless others just like me, have the same power as me, but have control over large “territories”! I realized that I need my own territory, so I decided to take control of these thugs and begin my quest in conquering this city! Luke) That’s…insane! You think just because you have three thugs behind your back you can take over the entire city?! BRAWL will have you behind bars in mere minutes! What’s your ingenious strategy in becoming “king”?! Zack) You see, Luke, that strategy has been in play this whole time. My entire plan involves me and the Bulldogs taking down every last Brawler in this city, one by one! We also deliberately took Bruno as our first victim in order to ensure you and your friends’ appearance! >:D Quinn) *Trembles* So…you were the one who severely injured Bruno?! Zack) Yeah, got a problem with that, pipsqueak?! Quinn) *Shows a terrifyingly angry face* I…will DESTROY YOU!!! Zack) Heh heh, I wasn’t expecting a challenge from the midget! *Throws a Gate Card to the floor* Luke) *Gets in Quinn’s way* Quinn, don’t even try to brawl him! Zack’s way too powerful for you to face alone! Quinn) Must…avenge…Bruno… *Tries to get past Luke* Luke) *Quickly turns around* Rrgh, looks like Valkyrie and I will have to stall this jerk! Luke & Zack) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Zack) Rise, Ventus Rayzor! *Rayzor comes out of his ball form* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Rayzor) *Annoyed* Seriously, Zack?! We’re fighting these guys again?! >.> Valkyrie) I’m surprised you’re not interested in another intense brawl with me, Rayzor! Zack) They challenged us, and we accepted! Ability Activate! Razor Winds! *Rayzor flaps his wings, creating violent winds that rush towards Valkyrie* Luke) Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at Rayzor* (The winds and the blasts collide, causing a massive explosion midair) ---- Meanwhile, Bobby, Will, and Tyler have all been struggling with their battles against the Bulldogs. Vince) Ability Activate! Death Butcher! *Slashor runs at Ziperator and slashes it with its blades, returning Ziperator to its ball form* Tyler) *Catches Ziperator* NO! My swag wasn’t enough! T.T Vince) *Snickers* Now for the clean sweep… *Walks towards Tyler* >:D ???) Ability Activate! Hydro Monsoon! *Vaporoid fires two blasts of water from his palms at Slashor* (Slashor is hit in the back by both water blasts and is sent crashing into the wall, also knocking over Vince in the process) Tyler) *Looks up and sees Marina, Hayley, & Macy* AGH! It’s those crazy girls!!! Marina) Need a little help? Vaporoid and I can handle this punk from here! Vaporoid) I will destroy you, PYRUS BAKUGAN!!! *Runs at Slashor with claws outstretched* Russell) Ability Activate! Bashing Quake! *Bashor punches the ground, sending over a shockwave that knocks Ramdol into the air, returning Ramdol to its ball form* Will) *Catches Ramdol* Crud, looks like I’m next… Russell) I’m gonna pound you into dust! *Slowly walks towards Will* (Drillex suddenly smashes through the wall and stands between Will and Russell as epic music plays in the background) Drillex) YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S GONNA BE POUNDED INTO DUST ONCE I’M THROUGH WITH YOUR WEAKLING OF A BAKUGAN! *Flexes his body* Will) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! (Austin walks up from behind Will and places his hand on Will’s shoulder) Will) *Looks at Austin* Woah, a big, muscly dude! W-What do y-you want? Austin) Howdy! I’m a friend of Luke’s, here to save the day! Wrap ‘em up, Drillex! Drillex) BONZAI!!! *Runs at Bashor and uppercuts it in the chin* (Drillex then jumps up and double ax-handles Bashor’s head, sending it crashing into the ground) (Drillex finishes his barrage by punching Bashor square in the face, sending it flying into the wall) Will) *Completely shocked expression* … (Unithunder and Mashor continuously clash, as both are covered in injuries, with Unithunder in his Lightning Armor and Mashor in black, barbarian-like armor) Unithunder) *Panting* How much longer do you think they can stay in this, Master?! Bobby) I don’t know, but I’m willing to end this quickly. Marcus) *In demonic voice* HAHAHAHA! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU BREAK THROUGH MY MASHOR’S BARBARIAN ARMOR?! Bobby) Yes, right now, actually. Ability Activate! Piercing Lightning! *Unithunder’s stripes glow brightly as Unithunder charges at Mashor with lighting coming out of his horn and enveloping his body* (Unithunder strikes Mashor directly in the chest with his horn, cracking the armor and sending lightning throughout Mashor’s body as Mashor is shown with a shocked expression) ---- Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Rayzor continue to clash in the air above the warehouse, as Luke, Zack, and Quinn watch from below. Rayzor) *Panting* How can you possibly be keeping up with me?! Valkyrie) *Panting* I don’t know, maybe because I’m finally fighting at full power! >:D Zack) I will finish you! Ability Activate! Green Comet! *Rayzor encases himself in green flames and shoots at Valkyrie* Luke) Not going to happen! Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! *Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at Rayzor* (Valkyrie and Rayzor collide in the air, creating a massive fireball that explodes, sending both Bakugan crashing into the ground) Rayzor) *Gets up* Zack, hurry up and call out the next Ability Card! Valkyrie) *Gets up* I will not LOSE!!! Quinn) BAKUGAN BRAWL! Aquos Tadoad, stand! *Tadoad comes out of his ball form* Tadoad) Alright, where’s the smart aleck at?! *Gets in a fighting position* Luke) Quinn, what are you doing?! You can’t stand up to Zack’s power! Valkyrie) Tadoad, get out of here! Rayzor will shred you to pieces in an instant! Quinn) *Trembles* I don’t care what happens to me! All I want is revenge against this cruel man for his role in Bruno’s defeat! *Gains an intense blue aura* Zack) So you want revenge, huh? Life is cruel, so get over it! Ability Activate! Fowl Calling! *Rayzor fires tiny green bullets from his beak at Tadoad* Quinn) Ability Activate! Negation Bubble Blast! *Tadoad fires a rapid stream of bubbles from his hands at Rayzor* (The bullets collide with the bubbles, but the bullets break through and hit the ground behind Tadoad as Tadoad runs away from the bullets) Tadoad) *Running* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! Quinn) *Yells* Turn around and stand up for yourself! Advanced Ability Activate! Power Maximum! *Tadoad gains an intense blue aura that creates a crater in the ground* Tadoad) HAHAHAHAHA! This is more like it! >:D *Turns around and launches himself straight into the stream of bullets* (Tadoad comes out of the stream right in front of Rayzor and smacks him in the face, before delivering a hook shot with his other hand to the side of Rayzor’s face and then landing on the ground in a fighting position) Rayzor) *Falling backwards* X_X Luke, Zack, & Valkyrie) O_O Tadoad) *Gloats* Yep, that’s right, I took down the grea- *Runs out of power and returns to ball form* Quinn) *Returns to normal* Aww, looks like we’ll have to work on that Advanced Ability of ours. Zack) Rayzor, get back up and destroy them! Ability Activate! Bladerang! Rayzor) *Gets up* Y-Yes…Master Z-Zack… *Fires blades from wings at Valkyrie* Luke) Let’s try something new, Valkyrie! Ability Activate! Hyperion Sword! *Valkyrie claps his hands together, then pulls them apart as the fire in between the hands forms into a sword* Valkyrie) *Swings his sword around* I like the sound of this! *Runs at Rayzor with the sword outstretched* (Valkyrie slices away every blade that is fired at him, then runs up to Rayzor and cuts the eagle upwards with his sword, causing an explosion on Rayzor’s body) Rayzor) Aaahh… *Slowly falls to the ground* Zack) NO! We can’t lose to these pathetic excuses for Brawlers! Get back up and use Twister Turbulence!!! Rayzor) *Stops himself from falling* As you…wish…Master… *Flaps his wings, creating massive gales that soon form into tornadoes and move towards Valkyrie* Luke) We can do this, Valkyrie! One more move and we’ve got them! Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! Valkyrie) This ends now, Rayzor! *Charges two fire blasts in his hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Rayzor* (As the Fusion Fire Blast and Twister Turbulence are about to collide, a massive blast of fire rains down from the sky and hits the roof of the warehouse, canceling out both attacks) (Luke, Valkyrie, Quinn, and Zack all look up to a nearby cliff to see who the attacker was) Zack) *Angered* YOU! Luke) *Shocked* Ah crap… ???) After all this time, I’ve finally found you, Valkyrie! Valkyrie) *Shocked* Nexus! To be continued... R-Evolutions Episode 9 - Encounter Episode 8 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Which brawl are you looking forward to the most in Episode 9? Luke/Zack vs. Nexus Bobby vs. Marcus Marina vs. Vince Austin vs. Russell Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes